


i’ll tell the world about you

by syches



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, SO MUCH FLUFF, i care them your honor, sokka and suki are in love, sukka naming their kid after yue is something that can actually be so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syches/pseuds/syches
Summary: “I’ve been thinking of names,” she says. “We know it’s a girl, so I’ve been thinking…” she falters.“Well?” he prompts. “Did you settle on anything?”“How about Yue?”Sokka feels the breath go out of him.Or: Sokka and Suki name their daughter after Yue.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	i’ll tell the world about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/gifts).



> alright i'm back with another sukka fic,,, (i'm supposed to be working on something for the atla wlw week, but shhh) and this one's based on [this post](https://bluberry-spicehead.tumblr.com/post/630069660163964928/you-named-one-of-sukkas-kids-yue-i)

When Suki first breaks the news to him that she’s pregnant, Sokka is _ecstatic_. He’s over the moon. They’ve been trying for quite a few years — almost all their friends have kids by now, but they’ve been waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

And just when Sokka’s almost given up hope, Suki tells him. 

“I’m pregnant,” she says, out of the blue, staring at him with so much joy in her eyes. 

Sokka’s unable to move for a while, and just stares at her, dumbstruck. 

“You — you’re — you’re _pregnant_ ,” he says, and she nods, her lips spreading into a wide smile.

He still stands there in shock, lips moving but not a sound coming out. After a few seconds of silence, he gives up on speech and throws his arms around her, hugging her tightly, and she laughs into his shoulder. 

“I’m — I’m gonna be a _dad_ ! ” he shouts, tears springing into his eyes. “ Suki I’m going to be a _father_. And — and you’re gonna be a mom, can you believe it?”

He lets go of her and finds she’s started crying too. “Yeah,” she whispers. “We’re gonna be parents. We’re gonna have a kid.”

He pulls her into his arms again, and they sit on down, laughing and crying and still marveling over the fact that they were gonna be parents. It was, in Sokka’s opinion, the best day of his life.

When they tell Katara, she squeals and hugs them both, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m gonna be an aunt!” she says excitedly. 

“You already are an aunt,” Sokka says, rolling his eyes. “What are Lin and Izumi to you?”

“I’m gonna be an aunt by _blood_ , Sokka, ” she replies. “ I’m going to be an aunt to _your child_.”

It’s Sokka’s turn to squeal. “I _know_ ! I’m gonna be a _dad_!”

“Sokka, you have been saying that exact same line since last week,” Suki says. 

“Because I’m _excited_ ,” he replies. “Aren’t you?”

Suki leans forward and intertwines her fingers with his. “Of course I am,” she says. “I can’t wait.”

He leans forward and kisses her, though both of them are smiling too much to properly kiss. Katara clears her throat awkwardly, and they pull away, cheeks flushed. 

Sokka doesn’t apologize; he _is_ becoming a father, after all – he’s allowed to celebrate. 

* * *

Seven months into her pregnancy, Sokka finds Suki sitting out on the balcony at night, gazing up at the sky — or the moon, to be precise. 

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” he asks, sitting down next to her.

“I’ve been thinking of names,” she says. “We know it’s a girl, so I’ve been thinking…” she falters. 

“Well?” he prompts. “Did you settle on anything?”

“How about Yue?”

Sokka feels the breath go out of him. 

“What?” 

“Yue,” she repeats. “It would be nice. She sacrificed herself to save everyone and the least we could do is name our daughter after her.”

Sokka feels like she’s telling him she’s pregnant all over again. He can’t seem to speak, and Suki looks at him worriedly. “Is that okay? I mean, I know you loved her, so I thought you’d want to…”

“How,” Sokka says, slowly, “ _how_ are you so perfect? I love you; you know that? I love you so much.”

Suki grins, though there’s a small blush on her cheeks. “I love you too,” she replies. “So do you agree? We’ll name her after Yue?”

“ _Of course_ ,” Sokka says. “And I know Yue will love it too.”

Suki takes his hand and guides it toward her stomach. “She’s kicking,” she says softly. He rests his hand there and feels tiny little kicks. He still doesn’t believe it — the tiny foot belongs to _his_ daughter. His and Suki’s. 

“Do you think she’ll be good at kicking my butt too? Like her mother?” he asks, grinning. 

Suki rolls her eyes. “Of course she will.”

Sokka looks towards the sky, where Yue’s soft light shines down on them. He has no doubt that she’d be happy. 

* * *

Sokka keeps walking back and forth outside Suki’s room. She’d gone into labour not too long ago, and while Katara and the midwife have everything under control, he’s still beside himself with worry. 

“Relax, Sokka,” Aang says, Bumi asleep in his lap. “It’ll be fine.”

Sokka wrings his hands, distraught. “Okay, but what if something _happens_ — what if Suki isn’t okay or what if my daughter doesn’t turn out okay —”

Aang stands up, setting Bumi down on the couch, and walks over to Sokka. He puts his hands on his shoulders firmly, meeting Sokka’s eyes. “Sokka. _Please_ stop worrying. It’ll be okay. Suki’s strong, and if your daughter is _anything_ like you two, she’s strong too.”

Sokka looks at him, and realizes just how much Aang’s grown up. He swallows.

“Thanks,” he says, and means it. “I’m just… worried.”

“I know,” Aang replies. “I felt the same way when Katara was giving birth to Bumi. It’s going to be hard, but in the end, it’ll be worth it.” 

Sokka nods and sits down next to Bumi. He’s snoring softly, a peaceful expression on his face, and Sokka feels a warmth spreading through his chest. In a few hours, he’ll have his _own_ Bumi. Okay, no, not his own Bumi — but. Well. He’ll have his own kid. _He’ll have his own kid_.

He’s known, of course. He’s been looking forward to this day for ages, but now that it’s actually here he doesn’t know how to feel. 

They keep waiting, and Sokka can’t hear anything from the room except sounds of hushed whispers. It’s dark outside, possibly a few hours after midnight, but Sokka can’t sleep. He probably won’t until their daughter is born, safe and sound. 

Time passes slowly, and Aang falls asleep at some point. Sokka starts drifting off too, until a sharp cry wakes both of them.

Sokka jumps up, hardly daring to believe his ears. But no — it’s real. The harsh cry of a newborn echoes down from Suki’s room. He runs, almost tripping, and knocks at the door. 

“Come in!” Katara calls, and Sokka barges in, staring. 

Suki looks tired and worn out, breathing heavily on the bed. And their new child is in Katara’s arms, bawling and crying. 

Sokka loves her instantly. She’s a little thing, fragile and soft, and _she’s Sokka’s kid._

He moves forward and takes her into his arms gently. “Oh, spirits, I’m scared,” he says. “What if I drop her?”

“You won’t,” Katara assures him. “And give support to her neck.”

Sokka does so, and she opens her eyes, still crying.

“She’s got your eyes, Suki,” Sokka says, noticing their brown shade. 

“That’s nice,” Suki says tiredly. “Can I see her?”

Sokka moves forward and sits next to her. Suki looks down at the baby in Sokka’s arms, and smiles. 

“Yue,” she says softly. 

“Yeah,” he answers. Looking down at her, he can’t think of any name that would suit her better.

“Welcome to the family, Yue,” he says. She stops crying and looks at them both, eyes wide and curious, for a few seconds. 

Then she promptly starts crying again. 

“She must be hungry,” Katara says, smiling. “We’ll get her washed up.”

He hands her over to Katara and then turns to Suki, grabbing her hand. He doesn’t know how Katara or Aang dealt with this wave of emotions when Bumi was born — Sokka feels like he’s going to fall over with the weight of them. 

“I’m so happy,” Suki says, leaning into him. 

“Yeah,” Sokka answers. “Me too.”

* * *

Three years later, Sokka and Suki are taking Yue to the Southern Water Tribe — to see the place Sokka grew up in. Yue is, in nature, like her mother; strong and fierce and kind when she needs to be. And she’s got her father’s intelligence. Sokka remembers staying up until midnight talking strategies through with her — she’s _far_ too observant for a three-year-old. Suki finds it endearing. 

This is the first time they’re taking her to the South Pole, and she’s beyond excited. 

(“There’s really going to be _snow_ there? All the time?”

“Yes, there is.”

“But won’t it be cold?”

“Yes, but that’s why we’re going to cover you up in lots of warm clothes.”

“We’re really gonna live in big blocks of ice?”

“Yes, I think you’re going to like it.”

“Wow.”)

During the second week of their stay, Sokka wanders out of their house, not being able to sleep, and finds Yue sitting outside. It’s strikingly familiar to the night Sokka found Suki staring up at the moon — and then he realizes Yue’s staring up at it too.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

She jumps and turns around, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“Yeah, but… I wanted to see Yue.”

 _Oh_. Well, Sokka can’t blame her. They’d told her already who she was named after, and since then, she’s been obsessed with trying to find out everything about her. 

“Why’d she turn into the moon, though?” Yue asks, and Sokka sits down beside her.

“She gave her life to the moon spirit,” Sokka answers. “So now, _she’s_ the moon spirit.”

“Wow,” she breathes out. “If I ask her to give me good marks on my test, do you think she will?”

Sokka laughs, and picks her up, settling her down on his lap. “She loves you, so yes, I think she will.”

“But she’s never met me.”

“No, but I have no doubt that if she did meet you, she’d love you. So she loves you even if she hasn’t met you.”

Yue wrinkles her nose. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It doesn’t have to.”

Just then, the door opens and Suki walks out, eyebrows raised. “Are you really encouraging her to stay up the whole night?”

Sokka grins, and motions for her to sit next to him. “Nah, Yue’s just curious about Yue the First.”

“I would have liked to meet her too,” Suki says softly. Sokka puts an arm around her shoulders. 

“You two would’ve gotten along so well.”

She rests her head on his shoulder and the three of them sit in silence, looking up at the starry sky, reveling in the tranquility. 

Sokka’s never been happier.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! also, suki's eyes are brown. fuck canon. 
> 
> find me on tumblr at [acekatara](https://acekatara.tumblr.com)


End file.
